Fate Stay Dead
by Goat13
Summary: Raven hair and emerald eyes. That was the first thing she noticed when she first laid eyes on her Servant. "I ask you, are you my master?" He said. "Yes, but who are you?" She asked him in return. He smiled. "You may call me... Harry."


**2013-12-10: I removed the berserker, caster and saber class and fixed his Stats somewhat. The next chapter will be the actual story and I'll be removing the legend (this chapter) and change some parts of it. You'll still be able to read it as I'll be posting them as dreams.**

**2013-12-12: I changed the weapon from sword to scythe as well as his noble Phantasm. He will be a rider and partnered with Sakura. As for Pairings, then I'll probably go with Sakura as well. I feel they are similar to each other.**

Well, it's time for some more **FANFICTION**! This time it's something special… It's my first crossover! As you can see (or read) I'm pretty hyped about it and hopefully I'll be able to complete this one as I'm pretty lousy at continuation( I think that the only story I've ever completed was a 3-shot about 7 years ago so my track record is not the best. But there's no time like the present, right?

Anyway, this will be a crossover between harry potter and fate/stay night. Unlike most stories in this category, where the potterworld is the main one and there are elements of fate/nasuverse, this will be a story where harry is summoned as a heroic spirit. Because seriously, boy-who-lived, chosen one and master of death, how can he not become one?

Aside from that, there will be some radical changes in potter canon. The last two books will be the most noticeable as I'm practically changing the entire war from terrorist and guerrilla tactics to a full-blown world war 3 involving every country, both magical and muggle. So his "legend" will be a lot bigger then canon and a lot more kickass.

As for his legend, I'm going to make it so he assimilates the deathly hallows into it as well as the sword of Gryffindor and the whole basilisk-slaying so he will be a pretty diverse hero. He'll be able to qualify for caster (elder wand and a wizard), saber (sword of Gryffindor which he used to kill the basilisk), rider (broom, buckbeak, and thestrals remember?), as well as berserker (according to the legend I'm creating for him that is). So he'll be a pretty awesome hero right?

Now on with the show!

* * *

_1,893 years…_

_Almost 2 damn millennia…_

_Is that how old I am?_

_I don't even want to know how old I am. ` Immortality is more of a curse than a blessing' is what I thought when I discovered it. There wasn't a human strong enough to kill me in a battle by then. No beasts brave enough to dare. My magical power was enough to affect my surroundings; it had even become strong enough to kill people just by the pressure released from it._

_I had seen empires rise and fall, only for another to rise from the ashes. I had even created my own kingdom once, thinking because I was stronger than them and older and wiser, I could lead them. In the end I wore the crown for over a hundred years, swung the sword even longer before I realized that that I had essentially become Dumbledore. I would sit on my throne and order my servants, just like he would. Despite my hatred for the old man and his minions I had become almost the exact same thing. Not quite the same though, as I had never ordered the death of someone's parents in order to control the child. That was something I would never do…_

_You seem like you'd enjoy a good story… would you like to hear one? A story that began a long time ago, longer then I can recall. A legend from a time when people had stopped believing in them, but no matter what they did, this legend wouldn't die…_

_Would you like to hear the legend of the boy-who-lived?_

Fate/Stay Dead

_It began in 1980 when a child was born. His name was Hadrian James Potter, the son to James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans. Normally a child being born wouldn't have been such a huge event. A joyous one maybe, but this child was not just any child. You see, this infant was born under a prophecy to defeat a dark wizard who was spreading terror. It had come to the point where the parents had been forced into hiding to protect him. _

_After having met Albus Dumbledore, the supposedly most powerful light wizard to ever have lived and being told they would be safe under a fidelius charm of his own making they did as told and hid. But fate was not on their side. The dark wizard had gathered a great following and one of his spies had told him of the prophecy. He made it known that he wanted any information on the potters and any who would find them would be rewarded. What he didn't know was that his spy was not HIS spy only. Severus Snape was a slytherin just like his master Albus Dumbledore and in order to make the child of Prophecy listen to the old headmaster the parents needed to be gone. Of course Snape wasn't doing it for free. He wanted a part of the potter fortunes and revenge on James Potter. Albus wanted the Potters dead in order to take control of the boy and his inheritance. Voldemort wanted them dead for obvious reasons._

_And so when Peter Pettigrew betrayed his friends and told the dark wizard their whereabouts it was no surprise that no help came to their aid. Despite their brave efforts, they were no match for Voldemort when he invaded their home. When lily fell in protection of her son it seemed all was lost for the boy. 'A child was no match for the dark lord' is what anyone would have thought._

_But the child did not fall. No, it was lord Voldemort who was destroyed. Hadrian's mother had enacted ancient magic with her death. So when the dark lord used the curse of absolute death on the boy, it was useless. At the same time a scar appeared on Hadrian's forehead and a great blast erupted from the child, incinerating Voldemort down to atoms. And so did Voldemort die for the first time._

_10 years pass and the boy grew from a small child to a slightly less small child. Despite being hailed as a hero in the world of magic he was treated as a freak, housekeeper and a burden by his relatives. Truly, the world was cruel to the boy. But one day a letter arrived that would change his world. It invited him to Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It showed him he was a wizard and after meeting the groundskeeper he was told that apparently he was quite famous. Not something an orphan would expect. _

_During his first year he was put to the test, but not in the educational sense as you'd expect. No, in his first year alone he almost lost his life no more than three times. Not only was his broom cursed, but he faced a troll as well. The third time though was quite special._

_Voldemort, the wizard who murdered thousands of wizards and witches, had somehow survived and possessed a teacher in order to find the sorcerer's stone and create a new body. After a struggle Harry's protection given to him by his mother proved too much for the wraith and he was destroyed once more. And so did Voldemort die for the second time._

_Though he had saved the stone from Voldemort, it was not intact. The artefact claimed to be the most important ingredient for all alchemists everywhere had cracked in the struggle. The essence it contained seeped into his wounds and flowed in his veins. The injuries he had started healing, but no one would notice for several years._

_But the first year at Hogwarts was not only bad things as one would think. He made two friends and several acquaintances. The first friend and the brightest of the group was Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch who suffered from a severe case of knowitallness and a minor case of buckteeth. Despite that she was quite friend to harry over the years. The second of the group was Ronald Weasley, the youngest son of the Weasley family. Despite being a member of a `light' family, he seemed to possess an abnormal amount of jealousy and an even greater amount of greed. Normally something you'd want to avoid in a friend, but due to Harry's unfortunate childhood being friendless he missed those signs (or he ignored them)._

_After the summer harry returned for his second year at Hogwarts. This time though it appears he arrived in style. Due to the portal closing ahead without a reason he was unable to reach the train and was forced to go along with his friend's brainless suggestion. `Why don't we take my father's car and fly to Hogwarts!' was his suggestion. _

_After having crashed into a tree and having its trunk kicked by numerous branches, the car decided to eject its' occupants and escape into the forest for freedom. As a result of having broken many wizarding laws they received a scolding from the teachers. Despite that though it seemed Ronald was actually pleased with himself, as if he won something by ruining his friend's reputation._

_As the year passes it becomes clear that something I targeting the students and specifically Harry. After a confrontation with a house-elf when the elf called Dobby tells harry that Hogwarts is not safe. Well, with an elf who curses balls to chase after you a hundred feet in the air then it's no wonder it's not safe. But it appeared dobby was right a basilisk was petrifying the students and it was being controlled by Tom Riddle, a soul fragment left by Voldemort. He was trying to resurrect by using Ginevra Weasley as a sacrifice using his old diary which contained the fragment. After a small introduction he then unleashed the giant snake that had been attacking, but it seemed that even fate thought that sending a thousand year old magical beast against a twelve year old unarmed boy was a bit too much so it decided to help him out a little. Note the word `little'…_

_It sent him a thousand year old hat… the sorting hat… not the kind of weapon you'd want against a basilisk, but it seemed the old accessory had something up its slee…umm, I mean, its hat?_

_Anyway, it gave him the sword of Gryffindor, an ancient sword once wielded by one of Hogwarts founders, Godric Gryffindor. It was perfect sword against a basilisk .Despite Harry's handicap, he was able to slay the serpent, but was unfortunately bitten by the beast. As he began to feel the effects of the venom coursing through his veins and destroying his organs, he crawled to the diary Tom Riddle used to anchor his soul to. With the power only gained on the verge of death he stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang. Despite being an artefact of the vilest of magic, it couldn't defeat the venom of a basilisk. With one final scream, Tom Riddle was destroyed. A so did Voldemort die a third time. _

_The next year he faced similar challenges. He was attacked by dementors, soul eating wraiths who bring despair and sorrow. After that he learned a serial killer was after him and that the convict was his godfather. Not a happy year, I would think. After much hardship he was able to learn a spell to defend against dementors and he learned Sirius black, the traitor, was not a traitor at all, but innocent. The real traitor was peter Pettigrew, but the rat was able to escape because the professor turned out to be a werewolf which proceeded to attack them. After a long night (twice as long as it should have been) they were able to rescue both Sirius and buckbeak, the hippogriff which was falsely accused by Draco Malfoy._

_The fourth year proved to be the most dangerous as Harry was forced to compete in the Triwizard tournament, a competition between three schools in a series of challenges. The first was the dragon. Harry summoned his firebolt, a broom given to him by his godfather. After a spectacular chase, he defeated the dragon by making it crash into a bridge and won the first challenge. Due to the dragons nature it seemed to accept Harry as a superior by combat. Not every day that happens, I'll admit._

_The second challenge involved getting back a hostage from the lake. After finding the hostages first he waited for the other champions, but the last hostage beside his own remained. He defied the merpeople and rescued the French girl. He blamed it on his `saving people'-thing._

_The third was navigating through a maze filled with beasts and traps. Despite being the youngest he tied with the other champion from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. After a brief argument they agreed both should take the cup. Unfortunately, that too was a trap, but not one of the tournaments design. They were taken to a graveyard where Cedric was unceremoniously killed and Harry's blood was used to resurrect the dark lord. _

_Now immune to the protection from his mother's sacrifice, Voldemort challenged him to a duel in front of his followers. Despite the handicap, Harry fought him to a standstill before escaping with Cedric's body. _

_Appearing in front of the audience with a dead body and covered in wounds, Harry was exhausted. He was taken by Madeye Moody who turned out to be a deatheater in disguise. After being saved by Dumbledore, he was called a liar and gloryseeker by Fudge, the minister of magic. The man refused to acknowledge that Voldemort had returned and left._

_It appeared that it was going to be a long war…_

_Harry's fifth year was frustrating to say the least. No contact from his friends and no sign of Voldemort. While the second might be a good thing, the first most definitely wasn't. Feeling as if they had abandoned him, he began to train. Martial arts, dueling, fencing and gunmanship, fueling his frustration into his training he began to lose his pathetic build. Muscles began to grow and bones were hardened. When dementors attacked him he was prepared. His patronus strengthened by his training completely destroyed the dementors and only left their remains. So when the ministry called him in for question he had already packed the evidence._

_So imagine his surprise when witches and wizards showed up to bring him to the order of the phoenix. Apparently Dumbledore had created a group to fight Voldemort and had even invited Hermione and the Weasley family, but Harry who Voldemort was hunting was left in the middle of Surrey, alone and no one to contact. _

_Just by hearing it he started shaking with anger. Even Ron and Hermione were invited to join, but not him. `Fine then, Dumbledore. If you want to keep me out I'll keep you out.' He thought with a satisfying glee._

_When the trial came and he showed the remain of the dementors fudge immediately called them fake, but Amelia Bones decided to investigate and they were real ,recently killed dementor remains. Fudge had no choice, but to let him go after Amelia gave her analysis. That was when Dumbledore waltzed through the door as if he was here to save the day. A little late for that kind of confidence, wouldn't you say? After hearing the verdict he simply left without a word and Harry didn't hear from him until Hogwarts._

_The year passed with him organizing a club meant to teach defense. Some fool had suggested Dumbledore's Army, but in the end it became `Defensive Action' instead. It was necessary after seeing how the professor, Dolores Umbridge, taught. With the exception of slytherin the school thought that she was the worst teacher to ever work at Hogwarts. And that's counting Quirrel and Lockhart._

_After having a vision of Sirius black being tortured in the ministry, he and a group of youngsters who trained in Defensive action flew with thestrals to the ministry to rescue him. Once there they met Death Eater forces which led to the prophecy being revealed to Harry's ears only. Harry, who was already distrustful of Dumbledore, suddenly realized why he was not told anything by him. He was only meant to be dumbledore's weapon. Focusing his anger into his magic, he proceeded to give the deatheaters the worst beatdown in the history of the Death Eaters. After rescuing Sirius, they were ambushed by Voldemort. During the duel between Harry and Voldemort, Sirius was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, a former Black and cousin of his. All of a sudden aurors and hitwizards started pouring in from the fireplaces. And amongst them was Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic. As it was clear that Voldemort had failed, he grabbed Bellatrix and apparated away. _

_The day after the headline was `The dark lord is back! The boy-who-lived was telling the truth!' They were pouring it on thick in order to make it up to a certain teenager it seemed. But while it meant that people starting believing him again, it also meant Voldemort didn't have any reason to stay quiet._

_A month after his field trip to the ministry, Voldemort declared open war on the world. By using magic to control world leaders, he was able to make the muggle nations start a third world war. Combine that with his armies of werewolves, vampires, giants, inferi and other dark creatures, Voldemort was essentially a world power on his own. His Death Eaters was only a hundredth of his actual fighting force._

_Unlike the previous wars were each side knew who the enemy and ally was, this had no allies. When a single `__imperio'__ could cause a nuclear missile to launch and wipe out a city, trust is hard to find. Needless to say, the first targets for the entire world were the other's missile bunkers. _

_As horrible as a nuclear war may sound to most people it was magic that made them gasp. One of Voldemort's first acts was to openly declare that magic was real and his demonstration of it by murdering several politicians and their families was hard to ignore. Afterwards people began killing eachother out of fear. It was horrible._

_But then came a glimmer of hope. Apparently someone had been pointing fingers at Harry when they began asking: `Who would defeat the dark lord this time?' It didn't help that the one pointing said finger was Albus Dumbledore, the other candidate for the position of dark lord-slayer._

_And so with the entire magical and muggle world asking him to kill the dark menace, he once again became a hero. Armed with the scythe used by his ancestors, Grym, and his invisibility cloak, he began his search. Riding on the very same thestral that he rode on to the ministry, Samael, he was ready kill a dark lord._

_Of course, searching wasn't all he did. When monsters attacked cities, he would appear. He would fly in on a pitch black thestral and sweep down on the enemy. Clad in armor made from basilisk leather, his wand of holly and scythe, he would slice the monsters and curse the soldiers. In a single year he became a legend not only in the magic world, but in the muggle. `The black demon', `Witch-king' they called him. At the age of sixteen he was known in every part of the world as the greatest warrior ever known and was compared with Merlin, King Arthur and Hercules. He even surpassed Dumbledore as leader of the light._

_But both Dumbledore and Voldemort now feared the boy. Together they plotted to have the teenager killed for he had grown far too strong for their liking. One night Dumbledore had his spy, Ron Weasley, sneak a potion into Harry's food. It was a mixture of basilisk and acromantula venom. Designed to kill the target with 100% accuracy. It did not go as planned…_

_Harry's contact with the sorcerer's stone was enough to counteract the acromantula venom and he was immune to all snake venoms due to his bout with the basilisk in the chamber of secrets. When he found what had happened he was furious. His best friend had tried to kill him for Dumbledore and Voldemort?! _

"_Why, Ron? Why would you do this?!" he asked his former friend._

"_It was for The Greater Good, Harry." He sneered back. No remorse or guilt. No sign that he regretted his choice._

_In his anger Harry tried killed his friend with Grym, but Ron the Weasel used Hermione as a shield. The blade slid into open her chest and destroyed her organs. Before she died she cast the killing curse on the Weasel. _

_Harry, in his grief, lost his mind. He went on a rampage and killed all Death Eaters and order members he could find. He found the reason why Voldemort was alive; horcruxes. Vile magic that split the soul in a desperate effort to stay alive. He had created 6 of them. After a year he had found them all and destroyed them, but he happened to stumble upon a certain legend at the same time._

_The Deathly Hallows. Objects made by death and given to three brothers as a reward for the intelligence; The Elder Wand, a wand so powerful no one could defeat the owner. The Resurrection Stone, a stone capable of bringing the dead back to life. And finally the Cloak of Invisibilty, a cloak that can hide the wearer even from death. _

_He already possessed two of them. Considering that he would be coming after Dumbledore next he would have the whole set._

_But it was not going to be so easy. His adversaries had blamed the death of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley on him and the world that had previously cheered him on and proclaimed him a hero now saw him as a monster, a rabid beast that had to be put down. He slaughtered his way to Dumbledore, the old man who had ruined his life. There would be no mercy for him._

_After having killed more people than he could count he finally reached the old headmaster. Even then did the bugger keep up the pretense of being righteous ._

"_Harry, my boy." He said. "I'm so very disappointed in you. I did not think you would fall into the darkness like this, not like Tom did." To think that he had the nerve to compare him to Riddle!_

"_You know what you did, Dumbledore! This is your own fault! I did not come here to preach to you on what you did wrong; I came here to execute you for your crimes!" Harry growled._

"_Unfortunately, I have no intention to let myself be killed today, Harry." With that he drew the Elder wand and the duel began._

_Well you could not call it a duel really. Despite the power boost given to him by the Elder wand, it just that: An increase in power. It did not give him the reflexes to dodge the numerous daggers flying his way nor the traps on the floor or the scythe that was trying to separate his head from his neck. It did not give him the speed to create the shields that would block the organ-vomiting curses or the one that made your bones explode. At it did most certainly not give him the intelligence to realize it was his own fault that this was happening.._

_He didn't even have the time to ask for one final lemon drop._

_After retrieving the wand from the corpse, Harry went to find Voldemort. He was hiding in a castle filled monsters and dark wizards, not a fun place to invade normally._

_But Harry was not normal. He was the strongest wizard in the era and he held the deathly hallows and Grym. His armor was made from a thousand year old basilisk, the strongest of all serpents and the sorcerer's stone, basilisk venom, phoenix tears and pure essence of death was flowing through his veins. _

_In an hour he had turned the castle into a giant grave. The only left was Voldemort, but he had the most anticlimactic end imaginable. He didn't even have the chance to spit out an insult before his head exploded into tiny bits of gore. Really, he should been more prepared…_

_So the war ended and Harry could finally relax. His part was over. _

_Was what he thought at first, but no matter how old he got he wouldn't age physically. He had aged until he was 25 years old, but then he stopped. His wife and children grew old and died, but he remained, trapped in his prime. Even suicide didn't help as his wounds healed and he was resurrected. _

_So time passed and he reached the age of 250. A new dark lord rose and threatened the muggles. By now magic was common, but only a third of the world's population could use it. Harry realized that if he wanted peace he would have to take control. He used his weapons and hallows to conquer Britain… then Europe. Asia followed shortly with the Americas being next. Africa and Australia were last, but in the end they all fell. He became King Hadrian I, ruler of the world. _

_That was fine, but life on the throne was a boring life after a few centuries. He passed it on to his heir, James Evans I, when he reached the age of 700 and left to find a place of solitude. He found it in a cave in India. He was able to practice his magic in ways he didn't have time for before. It was then he discovered why he had survived all this time_

_He was the master of death. It gave him abnormal powers of death. He would be able to survive horrendous wounds and revive himself he wanted to._

_He had the sorcerer's stone in him which gave immortality from age and healing._

_Two sets of immortality. If he had a single set then he could block one and then die from a wound, but with two it was impossible._

_Even then he practiced his magic though. The hallows, as it turned out, were simply keys, imbued with the power of death. They didn't have to stay in the form of a wand, cloak and stone. He was the hollows, an incarnation of death. As he waited in the cave he realized he had become what Voldemort had always feared; death._

_And so he stayed in his cave and waited for years…_

_When he reached the age of 1000 he ventured into civilization again. What he found was saddening._

_His kingdom had split into four and had waged a war against eachother. Nuclear winter, slavery and cannibalism were all too common now. It was almost too much to bear. The only one who wasn't affected was his homeland, Britain. _

_It had been protected by the wards he had put up, but in a sense it was worse than the rest of the world. They had become like Malfoy, looking down on everything else and only caring about their own blood. _

_`This was not what I wanted.' Harry thought. With a surge of anger he summoned his thestral and laid waste to what had one been his home. He brought the end to those who abused the world and humanity. After he was done he left Britain and never came back. He spent the next three hundred years restoring the rest of the world to its former glory. So mush had been lost in the wars. All because of him…_

_That was it. The breaking point of a man who was straining himself already. When the world was back on its feet he declared no wars would be allowed under his watch. When a nation tried to invade he would crush their armies and force them back. His signature form of a lone rider with a scythe on a black horse of death became famous as a sign of slaughter. For 400 years he stood guard and for 400 years there was peace._

_But for Harry it was not enough. He wanted it to end. He poured all his energy into finding a way to die, to end his life._

_It was brutal and painful work without results. But one day he heard a voice. In his head a whisper was heard. I asked him if he had a wish. If he became a joined the throne of heroes he would have the chance to make a wish._

_He knew his wish and in the year of 3873, on Halloween, Hadrian James Potter… disappeared._

Fate/Stay Dead

So that was the legend of Hadrian, the immortal one or whatever. As some of you read I made some changes to it, but nothing much. This will be the legend Harry will be using in this story.

* * *

**Servant: **Hadrian "Harry" James Potter

**Alignment**: Chaotic Neutral

Rider

Strength: **B**

Endurance: **B**

Agility: **B**

Mana: **B**

Luck: **D**

Noble Phantasm: **EX**

_Class skills_:

Magic Resistance: **B**

Riding: **A**

_Personal Skills_

Clairvoyance: **D**

Legimency: **C**

Occlumency: **B**

So what do you think? Is there anything about the "Legend" that needed changing? What about his stats? Too OP? Or do you have any suggestions about his Noble Phantasms? I already have a rough idea of how I'll be using them, but any help is appreciated. If you think I made his stats too high then remember; he conquered the world and reigned as an immortal king. He's probably one of the most famous people ever to reach the throne of heroes. If you still think he's too OP let me know and I'll try to correct it.

Before you start pointing out flaws about the Nasuverse, I'd just like to say that I have only watched the animes. I have not played any of the games so my info is going to be a little crooked. I'm currently reading the other routes as well. Please correct me if I'm wrong and give any advice whatsoever.

Stay tuned!


End file.
